


hold on to whatever keeps you warm inside

by softdadironman



Series: sit next to me [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (not really just acts like it), Attempt at Humor, Comfort, Disney World & Disneyland, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Slice of Life, Team as Family, lots of comfort, tony stark gets a power trip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-05-18 12:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19334560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softdadironman/pseuds/softdadironman
Summary: Peter has wasted his entire summer being a pathetic ball of teen angst, which Tony has had enough of.What better way to end the summer than a surprise trip to Disney World?





	1. Chapter 1

To say Peter’s had a rough year is an understatement. 

 

It’s been a month since he lost May, a week since he almost died from the flu, and just hours after he lost some civilians during a fight gone wrong. 

 

It’s been rough, and the others do everything they can to help him. 

 

“I mean, the kid never even has friends over,” Steve said. “And he hardly goes out to hang out with them, either. It’s summer break and all he does is patrol and train.” Tony hummed as he typed away at his keyboard. “Tony? Are you listening?” He scrolled with his finger down the page? “Tony?” 

 

“Is Bucky’s arm waterproof?” Tony asked. 

 

“What?” he asked. “Tony, what--” 

 

Tony only grinned. 

  
  


Across the city, Peter face planted into his open notebook. Ned started balancing his binders on top of his head. “Maybe you shouldn’t have procrastinated on your summer work,” MJ said, unsympathetic. 

 

Peter threw the binders back to Ned and huffed at the stack of papers in front of him. He massaged his wrist, sore from the writing he’s done all morning. 

 

“I’m so stressed,” Peter whined, grabbing a fistful of his hair. He sipped on his frappuccino and sighed loudly. “This sucks.” 

 

“We never learn,” he mumbled. 

 

Michelle calmly sketched in her notebook, glancing up at Peter and Ned every now and then. Frowning, she erased frantically, blew on it, then grinned. “What’re you drawing?” Ned asked excitedly and pushed his English homework away. Michelle flipped her book around, so they could see the depressing drawing of the two of them hard at work. Something about the drawing unnerved Ned, and he hated looking at it. “Crikey.” 

 

Michelle slammed her book down on the table. “You are  _ juniors  _ now. Stop acting like the freshmeat.” 

 

“Seniors procrasinate,” Peter replied, giving her a careful eye. “Pretty much everyone does. Especially when homework is so boring!” He huffed, setting his chin on his folded arms. “This blows.” 

 

“Peter, I--” 

 

All of a sudden, Peter’s StarkWatch started beeping at him. He scrambled out of his chair and threw his stuff into his bag. Snatching his drink, he waved, “Sorry, I gotta go!” He cupped his hands around his mouth and whispered, “Code red.” He tapped on his watch frantically. 

 

They waved back and watched him run into about five people on his way out. MJ turned to Ned, sipped her coffee, and asked, “How the hell does he manage to keep a secret identity?” 

 

Ned shrugged. “He doesn’t.” 

 

Peter, meanwhile, is scrambling across New York. He slips into his suit in an alleyway and makes a run for the compound. He swings until he’s flying through the air, eventually landing flat against the side of the compound. He waits for Friday to lift a window, then tumbles through. 

 

He scrambles to join the others in the Quinjet 2.0. “Sorry, I’m late,” he panted, putting his hands on his knees. “What is it this time? Aliens? Is it Hydra? Oh, is it..” He stood up, and as soon as he saw the others not dressed in their combat attire, he trailed off. “What’s going on?” 

 

“Surprise!” Tony cheered, but no one looked amused. 

 

“You didn’t tell him?” Natasha asked, crossing her arms over her chest. 

 

“You do know what surprises are, don’t you?” he said, rolling his eyes. He gestured a thumb to her and shrugged to the others. “What’s up with her?” No one was smiling other than him. 

 

“What’s happening?” Peter repeated, getting nervous. “Did something… What’s… Mr. Stark?” 

 

“Calm down,” Pepper said cooly. She rested a hand against his back. “Nothing happened.” 

 

Peter relaxed a little, but he was still confused. “Why isn’t anyone in their suit?” 

 

“Where we’re going, you don’t need a suit,” Tony said, still grinning. “Well, maybe a swimsuit and having something nice for dinner wouldn’t hurt, but… No spider suit.” 

 

“Where’s our next mission?” he asked. “Oh, are we going undercover? I’ve always wanted to go undercover. I already know what my name’s going to be. I--” 

 

“We’re not going undercover,” Steve said, shaking his head in disbelief. 

 

“Where, then?” 

 

“We’re going to Disney World!” Tony announced. 

 

Peter gasped, putting a hand over his mouth. He sunk down into a seat and frowned. Looking like he was about to cry, Peter wiped at his eyes. 

 

“Peter?” Tony asked, sitting next to him. “What’s wrong?” 

 

“Who would attack  _ Disney World? _ ” he exclaimed, hurt flashing in his eyes. “The happiest place on Earth? What has the world come to? Oh, no…” 

 

“No, Disney World is okay, Peter,” Bucky said quickly. 

 

“We’re going on a trip,” Tony said. “For the summer.” 

 

“A trip?” he asked, sniffling. “To Disney?” He hopped out of the chair and grinned wide. “Oh my god, we’re going to Disney! Disney!” 

 

“There we go,” he said, smirking. Tony put a hand on his hip and faced the others. “That was the reaction I was waiting for.” 

 

“Oh, oh, oh, I gotta pack,” he said. 

 

“No need,” Tony said, patting the side of the red suitcase on the jet. “I got everything you need in here.” 

 

Peter grinned. “We’re going to Disney,” he says, falling in his chair. “Disney. Oh my god!” 

 

It only took about thirty minutes of Peter bouncing off the walls for him to crash in his seat. The flight to Florida would only be a couple of hours, but it’s sort of mandatory to take a quick nap out of boredom. 

 

Natasha kept herself busy with a novel. Clint was reading over her shoulder, but he didn’t look so interested. (He was really only scanning for naughty bits to make fun of her, but he wasn’t having much luck in the young adult novel.) 

 

Steve, Bucky, and Sam were huddled around a laptop. “I’ve seen most,” Steve says. “I’ve seen that Brave movie a lot.” He pointed his thumb over at Clint. 

 

“Disney owns mostly everything,” Tony said. “You’ve seen Star Wars, right?” 

 

“Is that the one with the red, blue, and yellow shirts?” Bucky whispered. 

 

“No, it’s the one Peter likes,” Tony replied. “We’re actually staying in a Star Wars resort, but that’s supposed to be a surprise.” He put a finger over his lips and glanced over at the sleeping teenager. 

 

“I thought Peter liked Star Trek,” Pepper says suddenly, tapping the side of her face. “No, I’m pretty sure…” 

 

“Pep, trust me, it’s Star Wars,” he said, rolling his eyes. “I know.” 

 

She gave him an unsure look. 

 

“What’s the suite look like?” Bruce asked, looking up from his book. 

 

Tony grinned. “See, I knew you guys would have fun on this vacation,” he said, putting an arm around Bruce. “And you didn’t think you were going to go at first.” 

 

“Well,” Bruce said, shrugging, “I thought Thor was going to be staying with us, but he had other stuff to do.” Was he… pouting? 

 

Peter was stirring awake. At the mention of Thor’s name, he sat up. “Mr. Thor was going to come?” 

 

“Yeah, but he had other stuff to do,” Bruce huffed. 

 

“Boss, we are approaching a small storm,” Friday said suddenly. “I advise everyone return to their seats.” Pepper pulled Tony into a seat, and everyone else buckled up. 

 

The quinjet hit a little bit of turbulence because of the storm, and when lightning struck, Bucky flinched. Steve rested a hand on his shoulder. “We’ll be okay.” 

 

Peter took a seat next to Bucky’s free side. “Are you okay, Sergeant Barnes?” 

 

“I’m not the biggest fan of heights,” he confessed, gripping the seats super tight. 

 

“Oh, well, that’s okay. I can catch you,” Peter said. “And Mr. Stark flies.” 

 

“You all brought your suits?” Pepper asked. “Why am I not surprised?” 

 

“Better to be prepared,” Tony replied. 

 

Peter rolled up his sleeve to show the webshooter on his wrist. “See? All good,” he consoled Bucky, but the lightning struck again. 

 

This time, the entire ship shook. A loud thud sounded, and an alarm went off. Without warning, the door opened, and Thor appeared. 

 

“Hello!” he greeted as the alarms blared. He shut the door and screwed the lock shut. 

 

“Thor!” Bruce exclaimed, looking a little green. “You can’t do that!” 

 

“Apologies,” he said, brushing his hair out of his face. His hair was in that awkward phase when you’re growing it out, but it’s not really that long. He’s not really a fan. 

 

“At least you made it okay,” Bruce said, smiling a little as Thor took a seat. Thor smiled warmly back at him. 

 

“Hi, Mr. Thor,” Peter greeted. It’s not his first time meeting him, but he’s still not that familiar with him. He met him a little after the Civil War, but it was brief during a battle. Then, he caught him when he was jumping out of the Compound’s second floor. 

 

“Why, hello, Man of Spiders!” he booms. 

 

“You can’t call him that when we get there,” Tony chastised. “Secret identity.” 

 

Thor nodded. Rhodey, walking out of the cockpit, gave him a weird look. “It’ll look a little funny, him being with the Avengers and all.” 

 

“He’s my intern,” Tony shrugged. 

 

“It’s a work retreat,” Pepper says simply. “That’s all.” 

 

Once they landed the Quinjet a few miles from the hotel, they all packed into their dorky ‘Avengers’ car. It’s practically a bus with how big it is. How Clint, Natasha, Steve, Pepper, Rhodey, Sam, Bucky, Bruce, Tony, Thor, and Peter all fit inside? Who knows, but they pack in like a clown car and they make it. 

 

They look a little silly arriving. Climbing out of the car, they see other families getting to the resort. A newlywed couple is checking in in front of them and holding their little three-year-old. He peeks over her father’s shoulder and smiles at Peter. He grins back and gives a little wave. 

 

The little baby gives a bubbly laugh. Peter covers his face, and then moves his hands to stick his tongue out. The baby giggles again. 

 

“He’s cute,” Pepper coos, holding Tony’s arm. 

 

Tony, looking at Peter stick his tongue out at the baby, nods. “He kinda is in a dorky way.” 

 

Pepper taps him. “No, I mean, the baby,” she says. 

 

“You don’t think Peter’s cute?” he asked, looking offended. 

 

“He’s basically a carbon copy of you, sweetheart,” Pepper says. “Of course he is.” 

 

“He’s not a carbon copy,” he mocked as they moved up in line. 

 

“He acts just like you,” she shot back. 

 

“No, if you want a carbon copy, I’ll give you a carbon copy,” he said, walking up to the counter. 

 

She watched him check them in. “Did he just…?” she trailed off, looking to Rhodey for help. 

 

“He just did,” he confirmed, looking equally lost. 

 

Peter couldn’t help wandering around the office. Bucky caught him taking a picture of a tree. “What’re you doing?” he asked. 

 

“Look!” he hissed, pointing to the picture on his phone. “It’s a Mickey Mouse tree.” 

 

“Neat,” Bucky said, unamused. He’s more amused at how excited he is over a shrub. 

 

“Come on, we gotta head over to the hotel,” Steve said, catching up with them. 

 

Peter raised his eyebrow and looked around. “We’re not staying here?” he asked, looking at the garden inside. 

 

“Don’t sound so sad,” Steve said, and Peter shook his head frantically. 

 

“I’m not, I’m not,” he said quickly, and it wasn’t a lie. He took one last picture of the tree before joining them in the car. 

 

As they got close, Natasha puts a blindfold over Peter’s eyes. 

 

“Is this really neccessary?” he asked, rolling his eyes under the mask. 

 

“Yes,” Tony says from the driver’s seat. “It is mandatory.” 

 

Peter couldn’t sit still. Especially now that he had nothing to distract him from his excited energy, he tapped his hand repeatedly against his jeans. Once the car finally pulled to a spot, he let Pepper help him out of the car. 

 

They didn’t even bother getting a luggage carrier. They grabbed their bags and started heading to the front of the hotel. 

 

A bellboy walked up to offer help, but he stopped short at the sight of the Avengers. “How may I…?” he stopped short. Trying to recover quickly, he said, “May I take a bag?” 

 

Pepper smiled. “Could you show us to our room?” she asked, slipping her sunglasses on. “Oh, and can I ask--” She started off in a couple questions, and the two of them walked ahead the rest of the group. 

 

Peter pulled on his blindfold. “Can I take it off?” he asked, excitedly. 

 

Natasha grabbed his hand and led him towards the elevator. She tried to pull him away from running into a wall, but thankfully his Spidey Senses warned him and he jumped to the side. Clint ended up walking on his other side to make sure he didn’t fall. 

 

“It smells strange,” Peter said, sniffing the air. 

 

“That’s probably Thor,” Clint said roughly. “He smells like a wet dog.” 

 

“It rained!” Bruce protested. “Leave him alone.” 

 

The bellboy paled and hit the button. “So, uh… What brings the Avengers here?” he asked, trying to make conversation. 

 

“Family vacation,” Tony answers. The bellboy walks them to the room, and Pepper hands him a generous tip. His eyes practically bulge out of his head as he passes over the small box they asked him to carry. “Thanks.” 

 

He blinked a couple times before they all loaded into the room. 

 

“Okay, you ready, Pete?” Tony asked, putting his hands on the blindfold. 

 

Peter nodded. Once the blindfold slipped off, Peter went still. 

 

“You like it?” Tony asked, stepping to the side. 

 

Peter at a loss for words looked around. 

 

To be able to fit all ten (now eleven) of them, they had to rent two rooms. 

 

The room was a little cramped, but that was too be expected. There was a large window at one end, and from it you could see the large pool. Some of the beds were built into the wall like a bunker. The others were high off the ground. 

 

It looked something straight out of a catalog, and Peter loved it. He instantly ran around, looking at everything. There were tiny stuff, all references, and Peter excitedly sat up on the bed to look at a painting at the end of the bed. 

 

Pepper walked up next to him and took a seat. “Press it,” she said. 

 

Peter, confused, watched her point to a red button on the side of the frame. He did, and the entire headboard lit up. 

 

“Whoa,” he said, at last. He probably shouldn’t be as amused as he is, but he can’t help it. 

 

In all fairness, Peter isn’t the only one losing his mind at the hotel. 

 

Tony, for one, is pretty proud of himself. Hands on his hips, he admires his work. Even Natasha looks a little excited, but she’s always hard to read. But even watching her set her stuff down, something seems different about her. 

 

Peter presses his forehead against the glass to look out at the pool. He’s practically drooling. 

 

“We were going to go to Disney,” Peter says, feeling the cushion sink as Tony plops down next to him. “When I graduated, May and I were gonna go.” 

 

“Oh,” Tony said, “I hope you don’t mind we went early.” 

 

Peter tore his eyes away from the window. “Are you kidding? Of course I don’t. This is amazing!” 

 

“Pete, we haven’t even been to a park,” Tony says. 

 

Peter sunk, deflating. “I know, but this is really, really cool.” 

 

Tony grinned. “Say that when we get to the park, nerd.” 

 

He hopped up and walked to the door. “Well? Come on, kid.” 

 

Peter jumped up, grabbed his bag, and headed out the door. 


	2. Plume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> miscommunication as a plot device? nICE 
> 
> (i promise its deeper than that, leave me alone)

Peter couldn’t help vibrating with excitement as they walked through the gates of the Magic Kingdom. He stopped after scanning his band and stood in front of it all. Of course, Disney was packed this time of day, and he instantly had people trying to get by. 

 

He snapped out of it and looked to find Tony, who was frantically talking to the security guard. “I called ahead about the arm,” Tony explained, already looking fed up. Pepper was speaking a million words a minute to a baffled guard, and it didn’t take long for him to dismiss them. “Some people.” 

 

“Everything okay, Sergeant Barnes?” Peter asked, noticing Bucky’s grimace. 

 

His grimace deepened. “Don’t call me that here.” 

 

“It’s polite,” Peter shot back. It was his go to reply everytime. Tony complained on a daily basis about the “Mr. Stark,” but he can’t convince Peter to drop it. May trained him way too good for that. 

 

“I wanna see Merida,” Clint announced, jumping on top of Peter. Peter easily lifted up the older man, but he pretended to struggle due to the people passing by. “Let’s go!” 

 

“Okay, okay,” Peter said, leaning back to drop Clint on the ground. They walked into the square, which was a lot to take in at once. From the entrance, he could see the long street. There were people all around, mostly parents with their children. That wasn’t to say there wasn’t anyone Peter’s age because there was. 

 

As Clint started navigating towards Merida, the others followed behind and tried to get him to slow down. Peter was quiet, looking up and down and left and right and at anything and everything. He couldn’t help but pull his phone out of his pocket and take a picture of the castle in the distance. 

 

As he was about to take a photo of the main square, he saw a couple kids from his school. Before they could see him, Peter hid behind Steve. “Hide me,” he hissed. “We gotta move.” 

 

“Who is it?” Steve asked, grabbing on to Peter to pull him in front of him. “Where?” 

 

“At your six,” Peter said, cowering down as much as he could. 

 

Bucky was at Steve’s side instantly. “I’ll rip them apart,” Bucky said, “Is it that goblin guy? I’m gonna fuck him up.” 

 

“Sergeant Barnes, there’s kids around!” Peter hissed, putting a finger over his lips. “And, no, some kids from school.” 

 

“Bullies?” Tony asked, clenching his fist. “Where, Peter? I--” 

 

“Mr. Stark, no,” he cried, grabbing on his elbow. “They’re not my bullies.” 

 

Tony stopped still. “So I was right,” he said. “You  _ do  _ have bullies.” 

 

“Tony, not now,” Natasha said, digging her feet into the ground. Clint had a tight grip on her hand, and he was still trying to walk off. “Let’s get him out of here.” 

 

The group barricaded around Peter, him drowning in the middle of them all. They made it to the end of the street. Albeit, they looked pretty ridiculous the whole way down, but they made it, which is all that matters. 

 

“Can we see Merida now?” Clint asked, huffing. 

 

Peter peeked around Steve to make sure the kids were no where in sight. “They’re gone,” Steve assured him. “Your secret identity is safe.” 

 

Tony made a face at that. They did have a solid cover for him, but there was something else about it. Whatever it was, Tony was going to get to the bottom of it. 

 

Not now, though. It could wait. 

 

“You not a fan of Brave, huh?” Clint asked. 

 

Peter shrugged in response. “She’s okay, I guess…” 

 

“Merida, Peter! She’s the best out of all of them! A bow and arrow, Peter. She’s so cool.” 

 

Peter melted under the pressure. “Okay, fine, she’s cool.” 

 

“Then let’s go,” Clint said, snatching Peter’s hand from his side. Peter, eyes wide, let out a tiny squeak as Clint took off with him. 

 

“Slow down!” Steve called, cupping his hands, but they were already feet ahead. As soon as the group caught up with Peter and Clint in line (which took some longer than others…), Clint was practicing his poses. Steve, doing his idiotic sprint across DisneyWorld, was the first to reach them. Putting a hand on his hip, he said, “You two need to be more careful. Clint, you’re going to run over a kid.” 

 

Clint sneered, “I have to get a picture with her, Steve.” The line started moving, and sure enough, it was Clint’s turn. 

 

He wondered up to the actor, who clearly must be used to this because she doesn’t blink an eye when a grown man asks to get a picture with her. After they talk for a bit and Peter takes their picture (as well as the camera man), a gentle hand pushes against Peter’s back. “Your turn,” Tony says, pushing him in front of the actress. 

 

“What?” Peter hissed, looking between him and the Merida. 

 

“Come on, go get your picture with her,” Tony said, pushing him again. Peter did so, as he couldn’t use his super strength to not stumble over. He huffed but walked up to her and did a pose. “Smile, Pete.” 

 

Peter forced a smile. 

 

“Why do I feel like this is going to be one of those pictures where the kid is crying on Santa’s lap?” Sam asked. 

 

“He kinda looks like he’s going to start crying,” Bucky added. “Peter, smile!” 

 

The flash went off, and that was that. Tony scanned his Magic Band on the thing, and moments later, the photos popped up on his phone. He swiped through them, and everyone peering over his shoulder cringed. 

 

“That’s not a cute face,” Pepper said. 

 

“Yeah,” Bucky said, grabbing the phone out of an offended Tony’s hand. Bucky squinted at the photo. “You look like you’re about to shit yourself.” 

 

Peter huffed at them and waddled up to Steve to look at the map in his hands. “Who are you looking for, sport?” 

 

Peter glanced at him for the nickname, but he didn’t bother commenting on it. “Maybe we should try a ride?” he suggested, hoping to get away from any Disney princesses. His pride was low enough these days. 

 

“Oh, the teacups are over there,” Pepper said, using her hand to cover her eyes. She pointed in front of them to the short line. 

 

“I meant like a  _ real  _ ride. Like, one not for kids,” Peter said. “I can do scary stuff. I’m sixteen.” 

 

“Yes, Peter, we know,” Tony groaned. 

 

“Well, we don’t have to do teacups just because you think—“ Tony cupped the sides of his face and pressed his forehead against his. 

 

“Pepper wants to do the damn teacups. It’s not because we think you’re scared or anything,” he said, and Peter pushed him off him. 

 

“Okay, okay. Teacups.” Peter gave in and they lined up for the ride. 

 

Peter was about to climb into a cup with Bruce, Nat, and Thor, but Bruce shut the door. “No offense, Peter, but I’m not taking any chances.” 

 

Peter turned to Pepper, Rhodey, and Tony, but he was already shutting the teacup. Peter walked up to Sam, Bucky, and Steve and hit him with the puppy dog eyes. 

 

“Don’t do it, Steve,” Sam hissed, gripping side of the cup. “Don’t do it.” 

 

“I have to.” Steve opened the door, and Peter victoriously climbed in. 

 

As soon as the ride started, Peter used all his superhuman strength to twist the wheel. Bucky gave in and started spinning with him, and their strength combined overpassed the machine. 

 

The others span slowly, especially due to Pepper being prone to motion sickness. Bruce was trying to take a panoramic. 

 

Clint, from the sidelines, was yelling at them and trying to take a photo. 

 

The ride pulled to a stop, and Sam jumped out. Clutching his stomach, he cringed. “That was horrible.” 

 

Clint ran up to meet them all at the exit. Peter’s and Bucky’s faces were bright red from the spinning. 

 

Sam covered his mouth and fell to his knees. “I hate you,” he seethed, closing his eyes. 

 

“Mr. Wilson, are you okay?” He asked, kneeling on the ground to put a hand on his shoulder. “Do you want some water?” 

 

Pepper put a hand on her hip. “Water’s not a bad idea.” 

 

Bucky ended up helping Sam off the ground and escorting him to the nearest bench. Peter came up running, similar to Steve’s sprint (the one he does everytime when he’s anxious), with a cup of water in his hand. He holds it out to Sam. “I’m so sorry, Mr. Wilson.” 

 

“I’m going to get you back,” Sam promised, snatching the cup out of his hand. He sips at it. Dread pools in Peter’s stomach because he knows for a fact Sam is already planning something. He tries to shake it off since he deserves it a little bit. He did almost make the man puke, after all. 

 

“Just call it payback for attacking me the other day,” Peter tried. 

 

“Um, no,” Sam said, “because you deserved that.” 

 

Peter sighed, dropping his shoulders in defeat. “Well, I’m not gonna roll over.” He got in a fighting stance. “I’m watching you.” 

 

“You can’t watch me every second of the day,” Sam said, squinting at him. 

 

A tremor went down his spine, and Peter glared at him. They stared back at each other before Peter’s stomach growled loudly. 

 

Sam’s glare dropped, and he pointed towards the Lunching pad a few feet away. “I’m not falling for it,” Peter said, stepping back. He whispered, “I’ve got my eye on you.” 

 

Peter, refusing to take his eyes off Sam, stepped backwards into a pair of arms. “You can threaten him later. Now, it’s food time,” Steve said, stopping Peter from backing up any farther. 

 

“I’m starving,” Clint whined, resting his head on Nat’s shoulder as they waited in line for food. Peter stood in front of Steve so he could give a careful eye to Sam behing him. 

 

As soon as they sat down, Peter sandwiched himself between Tony and Steve. He made clear to sit far from Sam and Bucky, who were sending him menacing looks. 

 

Peter dropped some straws on the table for all of them, but he managed to snag an extra for himself. Natasha pulled her own metal straw out of her purse for her drink for the sea turtles, which made Peter feel a little guilty about what he was about to do. 

 

He tore off the top of the straw wrapper, aimed it, and blew it so it hit the side of Sam’s head. As soon as it hit, he toppled over, making sure to get it all on video. He cackled, dunking his head. 

 

Sam, annoyed, picked up the straw wrapper and dropped it on the table. He sipped his drink and didn’t pay Peter any mind. 

 

“Don’t poke the bear,” Steve advised. 

 

Peter smiled innocently and cut his burger in half. 

 

“What realm is this?” Thor asked, looking around. 

 

Pepper pulled out her map. “It’s Tomorrowland. All the alien type stuff is here.” 

 

“There’s nothing of Asgard,” he noted, looking dissapointed. 

 

“No, like Stitch,” Bruce explained, “From Lilo and Stitch.” 

 

Thor pondered a minute. “I remember that film. He was such a cute dog.” 

 

“Guess we’re seeing Stitch next,” Rhodey said, chuckling. 

 

Thor’s hands banged on the table, shaking everyone and their trays. Nearby benches looked at them strangely. “He’s  _ here?! _ ” Thor exclaimed. 

 

“We’re seeing Stitch next,” Tony promised. 

 

“I want to see those funny looking alien fellows,” Steve added, gesturing with his hands. “From Toy Story.” 

 

“They’re side characters,” Tony said, slipping off his sunglasses. “They won’t be here.” 

 

Steve, heartbroken, took in this information. “It’s okay, Captain Rogers,” Peter said, frowning. “They don’t have Atlantis characters here, either.” 

 

“Atlantis!” Thor boomed. “I’ve been there.” 

 

“What?” Peter gawked. “Atlantis?” 

 

“You don’t get out much, do you, young one?” Thor asked, stabbing his hamburger with a fork and almost eating it whole. 

 

“He doesn’t,” Tony agreed, “but that’s why we’re on this trip. Right, Peter?” 

 

“Huh? Is that why we came here?” Peter was about to swallow his burger whole, but he set it down to gape at Tony. 

 

“Duh,” Tony replied, “It’s summer break.” 

 

“Oh,” Peter said simply, smiling. “Thank you, Mr. Stark.” 

 

Tony scoffed, waving his hand. “Trust me, this trip is doing  _ me  _ a favor. You need to get out and see the world. Have fun and stuff. Be a teenager.” 

 

“I do get out,” Peter said in his defense. 

 

“Then why are you so pale?” Sam countered. 

 

“Because I wear a full length suit,” he replied, tapping the side of his temple. “Duh.” 

 

“Speaking of,” Tony said, reaching for Pepper’s purse. He pulled out a small black bag and pulled out SPF 100 sunscreen. He uncapped the face stick and reached over to put it on Peter, who recoiled into Steve’s shoulder. “You’re going to burn or get skin cancer.” 

 

“SPF 100?” Peter choked, leaning away. “Really?” 

 

Tony shrugged. “You don’t get out much.” 

 

This time when Tony held out the stick, Peter didn’t move. He grabbed it out of his hand and spread the sunscreen over his face. 

 

“Is that SPF 100?” Bucky asked, reaching over to snag the spray. “Thank God.” 

 

Bucky sprayed some into his hand until it formed an actual puddle and he rubbed it into his skin. Peter had figured he was just trying to set a good example or whatever, but then he started to spray Steve down head to toe. “You don’t need to spray my shirt, Buck.” 

 

They were out of sunscreen in no time. Tony slipped into a store and came out a minute later with a huge mom bag with three bottles of sunscreen inside of it. Peter covered his mouth to keep himself from laughing as Tony pulled out the sunscreen and tried to get Sam to wear some. “I don’t even need it!” 

 

Tony looked a little out of place. They all did, actually, with their Avenger-ness. People were looking at them, trying to place why they looked so familiar. 

 

Their disguises aren’t that top notch, but apparently sunglasses and baseball caps do the trick. Or, maybe it’s Natasha’s stoic face keeping the fans at a distance. They don’t really know, but they’re not gonna question the peace for as long as it lasts. 

 

They all look intimidating — it’s not just Natasha. Somehow the sunglasses and the cap makes it worse. 

 

Tony, also, is wearing his dad™️ outfit with that bag, and it’s making him stick out from the other Avengers. Peter sticks out too, though, being the only non-adult. At least Pepper is there. 

 

They definitely get a lot of stares. After all, Iron Man clad in his dad gear is a sight in itself. Even Peter is kind of at a loss. 

 

They start walking again, and when Natasha stops to buy a water, Tony practically jumps on her to ask if he wants him to hold it for her. She declines politely and holds it in her purse. 

 

When Steve picks up a flower, he offers to hold it. He says no. 

 

Pepper buys a popcorn bucket, and instead of holding it in her own purse, Tony tries to hold it for her. “Tony, no--” 

 

“This power is getting to his head,” Rhodey said. 

 

When Peter picked up some trash on the ground, Tony had only started to make his way towards him when Rhodey body blocked him and sent him flying. “Oh, no, Mr. Stark--!” Peter cried, but he was already in the bushes. “Mr. Rhodes, please, don’t kill him.” 

 

“Enough, Tony,” Pepper sighed, throwing her head back. “It’s just a bag.” 

 

“I should’ve bought a backpack sooner. Maybe the Iron Suit needs one,” he said, thinking out loud. “Peter, you probably need one too.” 

 

“I have a backpack,” he said, putting his hands up. “You don’t need to get me one.” 

 

“Oh, that’s right, I bought you that black one,” Tony said, “But one for the suit would be handy, right?” 

 

“A black one? Peter has a blue backpack,” Pepper said, shaking her head. 

 

“Weren’t you using that polka dot one?” Natasha adds. 

 

“Uh,” Peter said, scratching the back of his neck, “No. Yes? I, uh, I…” 

 

“Pete.” 

 

“Okay, so, sometimes my bags get stolen. Or lost. One or the other,” Peter scrambled to explain. “But it’s okay. Spider-Man really doesn’t need to carry a backpack around.” 

 

“Clearly you do,” Bucky said, crossing his arms. “How many backpacks have you lost?” 

 

“I mean, like this month?” Peter tried. “I lost count.” Sensing their exasperation, he said, “But I really don’t need a backpack! People think I’m young enough as it is.” 

 

“The press thinks you’re in your 20s,” Pepper corrected. “You at least have to be over 21 because of the one ‘leaked’ photo.” 

 

“Hey, Spider-Man does not advocate drinking, even if he is of age. It’s a bad example for the kids,” he said, huffing. “I would like to public to know that it was a non-alcoholic slushie.” 

 

“That’s why they think you’re twelve,” Sam said. 

 

“Not twelve! Sixteen now. I’m sixteen.” 

 

A collective groan. 

 

“We know, son,” Steve said, sighing deeply. “You tell us almost all the time.” 

 

“We need one of those jars!” Clint yelped, excited. “Like, one where he has to pay a dollar everytime he says it.” 

 

“I’m broke,” Peter said. 

 

“You live with a billionaire. I could buy you anything you wanted. You want an island?” 

 

“No, Mr. Stark.” 

 

“How about a backpack?” 

 

“Mr. Staaark,” Peter cried, putting his face in his hands. “No thank you.” 

 

“Okay, okay, how about something from here?” 

 

“The trip alone is enough of a gift!” Peter replied. “I mean, I’ve always wanted to go here, so it’s more than enough. Really.” 

 

“Well, there had to be a reason you wanted to come,” Natasha said. “Other than Star Wars?” 

 

The group moved to the sidelines, stopping their walking. Peter shrugged under the intense staring. “Whatever you guys wanna do.” 

 

Everyone groaned. 

 

Peter’s phone went off in his pocket. As the attention shifted off of him - the others arguing to themselves over Peter’s stubbornness, he slipped his phone out to see a text. 

 

**Mr. Sergeant James “Bucky” Barnes (Johnny Silverhand)**

**_Say you want to Ariel._ **

 

Bucky was pretending to look off into space, not at all paying attention. 

 

“Uh,” Peter said, clearing his voice. “Can we see Ariel?” 

 

Silence fell upon the bickering group until Natasha pointed an untrusting finger at him. “Who put you up to say that?” 

 

“No, I wanna see Ariel. I love Ariel.” 

 

“Do you even like Ariel?” Sam asked, narrowing his eyes. 

 

“I do; I do.” 

 

“Okay, Ariel it is.” 

 

As they set off to find Ariel in Fantasyland, Peter waddled up to Bucky. 

 

“Ariel?” he whispered, making sure the others didn’t hear. 

 

“They don’t have that little robot here.” 

 

Peter had to think for a few seconds before yelping, “Wall-e?” 

 

“Yeah, I liked him,” he said. “Reminds me of Steve.” 

 

“Everything reminds you of Steve,” Peter said. 

 

“Reckless. Stupid. Does anything for the person he loves. That’s Steve.” 

 

“Okay, but why Ariel?” Peter asked. 

 

“Back off, I like her,” he growled. 

 

Again, same with Merida, Peter was more than reluctant to get up there. He took the picture, barely smiling, looking obviously forced. He got chewed out again, but at least Bucky was able to sneak over and get a picture. 

 

His gruff expression startled the character, but she tried not to mind. They took the picture, and Peter gave him a thumbs up. 

 

“You little sh--” Tony stopped short, eyeing a nearby boy. “Silly-head?” He shook it off. “Why can’t you smile for a picture?” 

 

“I’m Sixteen.” 

 

“That’s a dollar,” Clint piped up, holding out his hand. “Pay up.” 

 

“I’m broke,” Peter said, but Tony was already handing over a bill. “Mr. Stark--” 

 

“Yeah, you’re running me dry, kiddo. I’m gonna go bankrupt.” He was obviously kidding. 

 

“Mr. Stark, I’m sorry,” he said. 

 

Apparently Peter didn’t get that, though. 

 

“If only you would suck it up and take a picture with someone,” he said, fake sniffling. 

 

“But I’m six…” He put a hand over his mouth. “Oh no.” 

 

“You really going to do that to him? Cold.” Steve put a hand over his heart. 

 

“How dare you?” Sam snarled. 

 

“Mr. Stark, I am so, so, so sorry,” Peter gushed, grabbing the sides of his face. “I am  _ so  _ sorry.” 

 

“You should be ashamed, Parker,” Bucky scoffed, and Peter stomped his foot lightly. 

 

“What can I do?” he whined. “I’ll, I’ll do anything. Mr. Stark?” 

 

“I don’t know…” Tony trailed off, pretending to think while Peter lost his shit. He put his hands on his hips and tapped his foot. “Well, I  _ guess  _ you could start by picking what we’re going to do next.” 

 

Peter made a punched sound. “You… You’re sneaky.” 

 

“And you owe me.” 

 

Peter huffed, looking around. “Well, what do you guys wanna do?” 

 

“Uh-huh,” he said, shaking his finger, “you pick.” 

 

Peter pulled the map out on his phone. Clint probably wants to go on a scary ride, but Bucky really isn’t a big fan of heights… If he picked a slow ride, would they think of him as a baby? 

 

_ They already think I’m a child. Why else bring me to Disney World?  _

 

He picks the scariest ride there. Which, believe it or not, is the Seven Dwarfs Mine Train (or at least it is according to the amount of screams.) 

 

“That one,” he said, pointing his arm. 

 

“Alright, Snow White ride it is,” Tony confirmed, and that was that. 

 

… 

 

It wasn’t scary. 

 

“That was delightful!” Thor boomed as they walked out. “Did you not like it, young one?” 

 

“Don’t call me that,” Peter mumbled, grabbing Thor’s hand and moving it off of his head. “And, I did, I just thought it’d be scarier.” 

 

“If you wanted scary, we need to do Space Mountain,” Natasha, who has clearly done her research, said. 

 

“Okay, we’ll do that then,” Tony decided, and they were already off. 

 

As they were walking, Tony, who was reading off his phone, said, “Animal Kingdom has the ‘scary’ rides. How about we park hop there?” After he doesn’t get a response, he stops. “Peter?” 

 

Peter was standing a few feet away from them. He was staring off into space. “Peter?” Steve called, but he didn’t respond. 

 

Sam, who was closest, jogged up to him. “Pete?” he asked, and Peter flinched. “What were you looking at?” 

 

“I was just zoning out,” he said quickly. “Let’s go.” He started to run to the others, but Sam caught his elbow and yanked him back. “Mr. Wilson, don’t hurt me, please!” 

 

“What were you looking at, little shit?” he asked with a tight grip on his arm. 

 

“Don’t call me little!” he fumed. 

 

“But he can call you shit?” Clint asked, earning a small hit from Natasha. 

 

“You’re tiny, though,” Bucky added. 

 

“Not as short as Tony,” Steve said, and Tony glared at him. 

 

“The one day I don’t wear my heels…” he grumbled, crossing his arms. 

 

“What’re you going to do when Peter is taller than you?” Rhodey asked. 

 

Tony held up his hand. “He will not be. I have certain medieval torture devices that will prevent it.” 

 

“It’s inevitable, Tony,” Pepper said. 

 

“Nope. Never gonna happen.” 

 

“Mr. Stark, I’m almost as tall as you,” Peter said, cocking his head. 

 

Sam yanked his elbow again, and Peter grumbled. “Nuh-uh, you aren’t getting out of this one.” 

 

“You’re gonna regret this,” he grumbled. Peter suddenly kicked back and hit Sam. He jumped in the air and landed on Thor’s shoulders. “Sir Thor? All mighty god of thunder? Please protect me.” 

 

“Hey, no fighting at Disney World!” Natasha scolded, biting into the ice cream cone (and when did she get it? No one knows). 

 

“Behave, kids,” Pepper added. 

 

Clint started reaching over Nat’s shoulder for the ice cream, so she kicked him. 

 

“Hypocrite,” Peter muttered. “I wasn’t even looking at anything. I was just zoning out.” 

 

“He’s tired,” Bruce noted. “We’ve been walking all day.” 

 

Peter went with it. They took a seat at a nearby bench to relax for a bit. 

 

Tony pulled out a bag of chips out of his bag and offered it to Peter. Peter politely declined, earning a peeved look from Tony. 

 

Once again, Peter found himself staring off into space. 

 

Natasha and Pepper were talking quietly (probably about how stupid the men in their lives are), Sam and bucky were arguing and Steve was doing his absolute best to calm them down, Thor and Bruce were making heart eyes at each other, and Rhodey and Tony were exchanging a bag of chips. 

 

Clint, next to him, slumped in his seat. Equally bored, probably. 

 

“Peter, I’m bored.” 

 

His suspicions were confirmed. 

 

“Me too.” 

 

Clint shifted in his seat. “Can you just admit you wanna go on the damn bear ride?” 

 

Peter’s spine stiffened. “What?” 

 

“I have good eyesight,” he said as if it wasn’t obvious. “I could see you staring at the ride.” 

 

“I was just looking at it.” 

 

“Sure, sure.” 

 

… 

 

“Um, Mr. Clint?” Peter asked. 

 

Clint looked over at him. Peter was looking away as he fumbled with his hands in his lap. A rosy pink blush dusted his cheeks. He lowered his voice. “Could you… Could you ask the others if we could go on the ride?” 

 

Really, Clint wanted to tease him for it. He really wanted to tell the others. 

 

But he couldn’t. Not when he was this cute. 

 

“Tasha,” he whined suddenly. “Let’s do the bear one next.” 

 

Turning from Pepper, she corrected, “You mean Pooh bear?” 

 

“Yeah, him,” he said. “Let’s go on it.” 

 

“Is everyone rested up?” Steve asked, waiting for confirmation. “Alright, team, let’s roll out.” 

 

Peter couldn’t help but snicker a little, but he hid it easily. 

 

Peter couldn’t stay still while waiting in line. On his tippy toes, he kept looking over the heads in front of him to catch a sneak peek at the ride. When it was their turn, he dolphin dived into a seat. 

 

The team took up the majority of the seats. Nat-Pep, Steve-Bucky, Thor-Bruce, Rhodey-Tony, Clint and Sam being the only other ones left. “Fine, I’ll sit alone,” Sam grumbles, climbing into a seat behind Peter. Clint climbed into the seat next to Peter and stuck his tongue out. 

 

As the ride started, Peter took out his phone. He kept moving between looking through his phone and looking with his eyes. On one hand, he wanted to experience, but also he wanted to get all of it on video. 

 

It’s all the gen z part of him. 

 

Clint snatches the phone from him. Silently, he starts recording the whole ride. “Thanks, Mr. Barton,” he whispered, practically sticking his head out. 

 

The ride was slow, but Peter loved it. After it was over, Peter stopped in front of the gift shop. “Oh, uh, Mr. Barton, don’t you want to look inside?” He was practically yelling. 

 

“Oh, yes I do,” he lied, turning on his feet and walking inside. 

 

Peter followed him, careful to look not to excited. However, he couldn’t stop staring at a Pooh stuffed animal. 

 

He really, really wanted to buy it, but everything here was so damn expensive, and Peter was broke as hell. 

 

Standing outside, Tony asked, “What’s taking them so long?” No one replied to his rhetorical question, but no one needed to. “Oh, that little…” As it hit him, he stormed inside the shop to find Peter longing at the stuffed animal. “Pete.” 

 

He slowly turned around, holding the plushie. “Mr. Stark,” he said, dropping it. 

 

“You never learn.” Tony snatched the toy and walks up to the cash register. “Anything else, Peter?” 

 

“No,” he mumbled, melting under the pressure. 

 

After he buys it, Tony hands it over to Peter. “How many times do I have to tell you to let me buy you things?” Tony’s loud voice causes some nearby kids to look over. A mother grumbles under her breath, but hey, haven’t they all been there? “Be a little selfish sometimes! Act more like a kid!” 

 

Now that got him even more looks. 

 

First of all, he’s Tony Stark. He’s yelling at Disney World. As if that’s not weird enough, he’s yelling at some teenager to “be more selfish.” 

 

“You don’t hear that very often,” a father nearby said, laughing to himself. 

 

“I mean it, Parker. You want a toy, you tell me.” 

 

“Okay,” he whispered. “I’m sorry.” 

 

Tony sighed. “It’s okay, Peter.” 

 

While walking to the next ride, Tony felt a tugging on his sleeve. At the end of it was Peter, who was clinging as if his life depended on it. “Thank you, Mr. Stark.” 

 

“Anything, kid.” 

 

… 

 

“Want me to hold that in my bag?” 

 

“Mr. Stark,  _ no!”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did i just write 17 pages of this instead of stuyding??? yup, i did. 
> 
> ((also ffh comes out tomorrow so im prob gonna write a bunch of fics on that soooooo if this doesn't get updated until next week, that's why)) i'll try my best tho
> 
>  
> 
> if ur still reading this work, im so sorry 
> 
> if ur new to my stuff, im SO sorry and i swear im usually better than this


	3. unraveling

Peter had been the first one to wake up that morning. To be fair, he barely could sleep, and for once, it wasn’t because of the nightmares. 

 

When Peter was a kid, he kept himself up all night before field trips, holidays, and science fairs. Now, he can’t sleep because he relives traumas in his sleep. 

 

Scrolling through Pinterest and looking at Disney hacks is a nice change of pace. 

 

Peter’s not the only early riser in this family. Steve’s stirring awake in his bed at the sound of an unruly alarm. Sam rolls over in his own bed. 

 

“I don’t think Sam’s going to make it,” Peter whispered carefully as to not wake any of the sleeping Avengers in the room. “The walking took a lot out of him.” 

 

Steve snatched a pair of socks out of his suitcase and sat on the couch cushion besides Peter to put on his shoes. “Not you, though?” 

 

“Are you kidding me? Cap, it’s Disney,” Peter said, shaking his head in disbelief. “There’s no room for being tired.” 

 

“Right.” Sam snored loudly and rolled over in his bed. Tony slowly sat up in his bed with Pepper to glare at Sam. His hair was going in every which direction. 

 

“I’m going to choke Sleeping Beauty with a pillow,” Tony growled. He was never one for a healthy sleep schedule, but if you dare wake him up, you’re a deadman. “Why are you freaks up?” 

 

“Morning run,” Steve replied cheerfully. 

 

Tony gagged. “You ever do any rest days?” 

 

“It’s Disney,” Steve said, mocking Peter just the tiniest bit. Peter throws him an offended look. “I’ll be back in half an hour.” Peter waved a goodbye as Steve slips out the door. 

 

Tony takes his spot on the couch. Nosily, he leans over to see what Peter’s looking at on his Starkpad. He knew better to make fun of Peter’s Pinterest. In fact, it was the sure fire way to find the type of stuff Peter likes. He’s impossible to buy for, but he pins what he wants on a social media. Real easy to see through then. 

 

“Planning the vacation is my job,” Tony remarks, watching Peter pin a picture of a rollercoaster. 

 

“I know,” Peter muttered. “I just like the photos. It’s pretty here.” 

 

Tony studied him. “You like photography, Peter?” 

 

He nodded. “I used to be in a club in Middleschool, but I don’t have time for it now. It’s nice to look, though.” 

 

“We can get you a camera,” Tony promised. “I’d offer Nat’s, but that’s reserved for family photos only.” Peter laughed. 

 

“That’s alright, Mr. Stark. I don’t need a camera,” he said, but he knew Tony was already ordering one through those glasses of his. “My phone takes pretty good pictures.” He slipped his Starkphone out of his pocket and opened his camera roll. The first five pictures were a bunch of Sam drooling in his sleep. “Look at that quality.” 

 

Tony knew how good his cameraphone quality is. He was the one to manufacture it in his lab and sell it. He nodded anyways because Peter was just over the moon about this one photo. 

 

The rest of his photos were a bunch of screenshots and images he’d saved off Pinterest. “Alright, Peter, what do you have planned for today?” he asked. 

 

“Maybe Epcott? I think you’d all like it. There’s a lot of wine there, so maybe we should go to it later in the day. Oh, oh, oh, we could do Hollywood Studios first? But we might get jumped there, as you are the Avengers.” 

 

“And you,” Tony added. Peter looks confused before nodding. “Remember that? Remember the big party we hosted when you joined the team?” 

 

“Right,” Peter nodded, dropping his fist clenched into his open hand. “I’m an Avenger.” 

 

A pillow went flying across the room and hit Peter square in the face. It didn’t hurt at all; if it were an actual threat, his Spider Senses might’ve actually worked. His senses are numb when it comes to the Avengers, most of the time. 

 

Peter grabs the pillow and lowers it to see a messy head Natasha sitting up in her bed. “You’re being loud,” she said, climbing out of her bed and throwing her blankets in the process. She grabs a bundle of clothes out of her suitcase and hops out of the bed in the wall. “What’re you yelling about?” She grabs her towel and showerbag. 

 

“Peter forgot he’s an Avenger,” Tony said in disbelief. “He actually forgot.” 

 

“Did we wake you up, Mrs. Romanoff?” 

 

She took her pillow back from him. “It’s time I woke up, anyways,” she said, glancing at her watch. “If the park opens in an hour, I have to beat the rest of the idiots to the shower.” 

 

Peter’s eyes widened. In a flurry, he grabbed his backpack and started slipping his Starkpad inside of it. “Oh, we gotta get going!” 

 

“Breakfast first,” Tony said. “Calm down, Web-Head.” 

 

Peter let out a strangled noise and started slipping on his socks. “We’re going to be late,” he said. 

 

“Relax, kid. As soon as Steve gets back, we’ll hit the park, alright?” Tony asked. Peter grabbed his wallet and tucked it into his backpack. The wallet was practically empty, but he still liked to carry the old thing. 

 

“Peter, come here,” Natasha beckoned. She stilled Peter by placing both of her hands on the sides of his face. “I have an  _ extremely  _ important mission for you. Can you handle it?” Peter nodded. “I need you to wake everyone up.” 

 

Peter, deathly serious, nodded. “You got it, Mrs. Romanoff.” 

 

Like a bullet, Peter sprinted. His first target was Mrs. Potts, who wouldn’t budge. It took some convincing from Tony (aka him pretending there’s some press emergency) to get her to open her eyes. 

 

Peter finds Sam next who technically wasn’t even staying in this room, but he somehow ended up in here last night. He awakes easily and is upset he missed his run with Steve. 

 

Next, Peter opens the door and wonders into the adjoining room. He flickers on the light, but no one even stirrs. 

 

Thor and Bruce were supposed to take the King bed, but apparently that’s not how things worked out because both are sleeping in their own respective beds. Laying on the King bed is Bucky, who is covered in three different blankets. 

 

“Morning, Colonel Rhodes,” Peter greets, shaking him lightly. James sits up quickly and almost grabs Peter. 

 

“Oh, Peter, it’s you,” he says, panting. “Don’t… Don’t call me that when I wake up.” 

 

He tears his eyes away from the boy. “I’m sorry,” Peter apologized. “I didn’t mean to.” 

 

Rhodey sighs abruptly and swings his prosthetic legs over the side of the bed. “You’re fine, kid.” He can’t manage a smile. “You have any luck waking the others yet?” 

 

Peter shakes his head. “Are Dr. Banner and Mr. Thor fighting?” he whispered. 

 

Rhodey laughed. “They’re not dating. Tony ordered them a king bed, which he got super embarassed about, so Bucky took it instead.” Rhodey looked over towards the bed. “Wait, where’s Sam?” 

 

“They’re not dating?” Peter exclaimed, putting a hand over his mouth. “What? But Mr. Stark told me--” 

 

“He was just kidding,” Rhodey said. “He likes to mess with you.” 

 

“Yeah, I know,” Peter huffed, moving on to his next victim. He tapped Bruce, who was sleeping peacefully, on the shoulder. He mumbled something in his sleep and rolled over. “Dr. Banner. Dr. Banner? Hello?” He paused. “Dr. Banner, I knocked over something in the lab.” 

 

He shot up. “What?” he asked. “What did you--” He looked around, and his memories slowly came back to him. “Peter.” 

 

“Good morning, Dr. Banner,” he greeted, grinning. He moved on to the next bunk where Thor was talking in his sleep. “Mr. Thor, you need to get up.” 

 

“Don’t trust the snake,” he mumbled, rolling over. Peter tapped him again. “Loki, no--!” His hand shot out to grab Peter’s arm and drag him towards him. 

 

“Ah, Mr. Thor!” he yelps, hitting him a little harder. Thor lets go as his eyes open. 

 

“Young Peter,” he greets with a smile on his face. It drops slowly. “Why are you on top of me?” 

 

“You talk in your sleep,” he noted, climbing off with a huff. 

 

Peter runs to Bucky’s bedside next. At this point, Bucky is barely even seen. He’s twisted in an umcomfortable position, and his head is barely poking outside of the comforter. 

 

Peter jumps on top of the mess of blankets and grabs his shoulders. “Sergeant Barnes?” he asked. As soon as he makes contact, Bucky’s metal arm reaches for him, grabs him, and next thing Peter knows, he’s being thrown into the wall. 

 

“Should’ve listened to the senses on that one,” Peter groans, falling to the floor. Bucky, still sound asleep, snores. Bruce runs to his side to help him up. “I’ve been thrown a lot harder, Dr. Banner. I’ll be fine.” Peter rises to his feet and brushes some dirt off of him. “How do we wake him up?” 

 

Rhodey makes his way across the room to whisper something into Peter’s ears. 

 

Steve comes home from his run early. Even though he could go “all day,” he decides not to spend too much time running alone on the decorated paths. Upon his return, Tony informs him of the “mission” Peter’s been sent on. 

 

And at the exact moment Peter was mounting Bucky’s bed, he walked in. 

 

Bruce had his ears covered. Thor was confused, and Rhodey was hushing him. 

 

Before Steve could ask what was happening, Peter cupped his hands around his mouth and screamed, “Reveille!” Sure enough, he was thrown again, but Peter was ready. Bucky sat up quickly, moving after Peter, who was laughing maniacally. “Hah, got you!” 

 

“What?” Bucky breathed, moving to strangle Peter. 

 

Peter, victorious, hops off the bed and runs into Steve in the doorway. “Cap!” he greets, grabbing his shoulders with a burning intensity. “You gotta get dressed, so we won’t be late.” He eyes him suspiciously as the bullet flies past him. 

 

It takes less than ten minutes for the rest of them to get ready. Ironically enough, Peter’s the last to meet them in front of the bus. Just as the bus had stopped, Peter reached them. They climbed on the almost empty bus as the sun just began to rise. 

 

“Cap, you can have my seat,” Peter offers, picking up his backpack and grabbing a handle. 

 

“Is it because I’m old?” Steve asked, crossing his arms. “Are you making an old person joke?” 

 

“What?” Peter squeaked. 

 

“Yeah, move over, squirt,” Bucky huffed, sliding into Peter’s seat, the one he just offered to Steve. “I’m a senior citizen.” 

 

Bucky, still a little pissed from the way his morning started, sinks into his seat. Peter walks over to stand by Clint, the only one he hadn’t seen that morning because he was off doing… whatever Clint does. “Hi, Mr. Barton, where’ve you been?” 

 

Clint looks to his left and then to his right. Carefully, he opened up Natasha’s purse to reveal various snacks. “I raided the hotel’s gift shop,” he explained in a hushed voice. 

 

“You stole?” Peter whispered, gasping. 

 

Clint glared at him. “No, Peter, I used Tony’s credit card,” he said in a “duh” tone. “But you can’t tell anyone because I’m not sharing.” 

 

“Then why’d you tell me?” 

 

“You want a Mickey Mouse lollipop or not?” Clint held the rainbow, mouse shaped lollipop, and Peter really tried to resist, but he ended up taking it from him anyways. He unwrapped the sucker and popped it in his mouth. 

 

The bus stopped a couple minutes later, and Peter climbs off to see the Animal Kingdom. 

 

Tony’s already pulling the sunscreen out of his dad bag. Pepper adjusts her big, floppy hat on top of her head. She’s chastising Tony for something — he probably made some self deprecating joke again.

 

He can’t help but think how she looks like May. 

 

They don’t look similar in the face. May had long brown hair, and Pepper has a strawberry blonde. They look very different, but from the back, she reminds him of his aunt. Maybe it’s the headstrongness or the scolding or her stunning beauty. 

 

“Hey, honey,” she says softly. “You coming?” 

 

Peter nods and catches up with them. 

 

After once again taking forever to get the lot of them through the security (Bucky is just unable to get a break), they stop for breakfast. 

 

By the time they’re done eating, the sun has already risen. It’s a bright day, and Peter has to squint when looking at everybody. 

 

He just shakes it off and wishes he was smart like the others and worn a hat. 

 

Natasha also has one of those big, floppy hats. She’s wearing flats, unlike Pepper who once again opted for heels. Bucky wears a baseball cap and some dark sunglasses, which makes him look awfully shady, but at least he’s comfortable. 

 

Tony’s wearing heels too, which can’t at all be comfortable, but he doesn’t complain if it’s hurting. 

 

While waiting in line for the Na’vi River ride, Clint decides to play “heads up” off his phone. 

 

“I hate pop culture trivia,” Steve complains, scratching his head. The phone on top of Clint’s forehead reads “Madonna” to which Steve and Bucky are stumped. 

 

“Who put the two oldies on a team together?” Sam teased. “Bruce, help them out.” 

 

Their third team member fumbled with his hands. “Oh, Like a Virgin!” 

 

Steve and Bucky slowly turned to give him an offended look. “Honestly, all those rumors are untrue, and it kind of hurts my feelings you’d call me that. I’m over 100 years, Bruce.” Steve pouted. 

 

“No,” Bruce sighed, covering his face with his hand. “Like a virgin.” 

 

“I’ve never understood Midgard’s customs. There really is no shame—“ 

 

“It’s a song, Thor!” Bruce yelped. 

 

Thor frowned. “Banner, are you still upset with me?” 

 

“So they were fighting,” Rhodes hums, turning to look to Peter, who was nowhere to be found. “Peter?” 

 

“Huh?” Peter asked from the floor. He’s crouched down with his head pressed to his knees. 

 

“You tired?” Natasha asked, moving to help him up. Peter accepts the hand and rises to his feet. He shrugs in response. 

 

He can barely look Natasha in the eye because of the gleaming sun. “Me? Never,” he scoffed, squinting. 

 

Peter sways on his feet. He puts a hand on the railing to steady himself. If the line moves a simple five feet, he can rest under the shade. 

 

It’s all… too loud. He can feel the heat. His eyes ache; closing them feels like heaven. He sips his water bottle, but it doesn’t help much. The sun bears down on him, and it’s just too much. 

 

When he first got bit, it took him a while to get adjusted. His homemade suit was purposely crafted with his sensitivity in mind. The goggles were thick; for other people, they’d be insanely difficult to see out of. For Peter, they helped. He’d kill for some of those goggles. 

 

Peter had briefly mentioned it to Tony the day he was recruiting him for the Civil War. He’d kept it in mind when adjusting the suit he made for him. 

 

Peter put a hand over his eyes for a moment of peace. “Hey,” a voice softly whispered, and Peter dropped his hand way too quickly. Tony put a gentle hand on his shoulder. “I packed your sunglasses.” 

 

“Sunglasses?” Peter mouthed. Tony searched through his dad bag for a glasses case. He opened them to reveal dorky looking red-tinted black frames. 

 

“Florida’s a lot brighter than New York,” he said, even though it’s obvious. He handed the case to Peter. “Try them on.” 

 

Peter carefully unfolded the glasses and slipped them on his face. He didn’t feel instant relief, but the world did seem to quiet down. “Thanks,” Peter said. “Do I look like a billionaire?” 

 

Tony snorted. “Don’t break them,” he warned, wagging a finger at him. “I’m not making you new ones.” He said it, but he knew he would anyways. 

 

“Of course, Mr. Stark.” Peter turned away to hide the growing smile, but Tony saw it. 

 

“I mean it.” 

 

“Okay, Mr. Stark.” 

 

Peter stepped away to hide the smile that could  _ not  _ go away despite his best efforts. Behind him, a little girl was with her parents, who were busy talking. He noticed her staring and gave a small wave. 

 

He crouched down to her level. “Hi,” he said in a quiet voice. “Did you want to get a picture with him?” 

 

The girl cocked her head to the side. “With who?” 

 

Peter dropped his mouth. “Uh, Iron Man?” He jabbed his thumb in Tony’s direction. 

 

“Who?”

 

Peter almost snorted. “The strongest Avenger? Billionaire? Hero?” 

 

The girl scrunched her nose. “Why do you call your dad Mister?” She leaned in close. “Are you teennapped?” 

 

Peter smiled. “No, I’m not kidnapped,” he chuckled. “And that’s not my dad.” 

 

“Your uncle?” 

 

“Not exactly,” he said. 

 

“Which one’s your mommy?” 

 

Peter couldn’t help it. The girl looked  _ so  _ concerned that he couldn’t help but lie. “Uh, that one,” he pointed vaguely in their direction. She punched him in the shoulder. He winced, but it didn’t hurt. “What was that for?” 

 

“You called her Mrs. earlier. That’s weird.” She was pouting. “Are you sure you weren’t stolen? I’ll tell my Mommy.” She whispered the last part. 

 

“My hero,” he said, brimming with a smile. “I promise you I’m okay. Besides, these are the  _ Avengers.  _ They’re good guys.” 

 

“Oh,” she said, nodding. “Like a field trip with your teacher. Oh! So your mom’s a teacher?” 

 

“Yeah, sure,” he said. “It’s a field trip.” 

 

“I wish my school came here on field trips,” she pouted. The girl, now apparently comfortable, began to ramble about her school’s field trip to the zoo. 

 

Behind the two, the Avengers were still playing the game. “Oh, uh, green. Angry,” Sam explained.

 

“Hulk! Duh,” Bucky said. He grinned in victory. Sam only shook his head. Bucky’s eyebrows furrowed together. “Angry, green? That’s hulk!” 

 

Sam was frustrated. “Princess?” 

 

“What?” Bucky asked, scratching his head. The timer buzzed. 

 

Sam sighed. “It was Shrek! How did you not get that?” 

 

“Should’ve led with swamp,” Clint said, crossing his arms over his chest. 

 

“Peter would’ve gotten that so quick. When he got his wisdom teeth, he watched the series like— how many times was it?” Pepper asked, looking over to where Peter was. 

 

He was now crouched down to the younger girl’s level in a deep conversation. She was doing most of the talking. 

 

“Aw, he made a friend,” Bucky cooed. 

 

“Hey, see if they wanna set up a play date,” Sam said, snickering. 

 

“Hush, you two,” Natasha chastised. “You don’t have anything better to do than bully a teenager?” 

 

They exchanged looks. “This line is  _ really  _ long,” Bucky said, shrugging. Natasha groaned. 

 

One long wait later, they finally went on the ride. 

 

Peter boarded into the car right behind the couple and their child. “This seat taken?” Natasha asked, putting her hand on the boat. Peter smiled at her and nodded. 

 

It was darker inside. Calm. Relaxing. 

 

The lights didn’t hurt his head, surpringly enough. It was even more relaxing when Natasha wrapped her arm around him. 

 

Behind them, Tony and Pepper snuggled up next to each other. “Peter’s lonely, I think,” Pepper said, fingers dancing on his shoulder. 

 

“What, I’m not giving him enough attention? Seriously?” Tony was genuinely concerned. 

 

“He needs a  _ friend, _ ” Pepper emphasized. “Maybe… a brother or sister.” 

 

Tony scoffed. “Just one? I was thinking twins. Triplets? That’d be amazing.” 

 

Pepper blinked. “Triplets? I…” 

 

“Or twins. Antonio for the boy, and Antonia for the girl.” 

 

Her face lit up with a smile. “What about the third one?” 

 

He paused. “I always liked that uncle of yours: Morgan. It’s a nice name.” 

 

“Morgan and Peter,” she said, sounding the names out together. “Yeah, I can already tell they’d be partners in crime. Maybe this is a bad idea.” 

 

“Are you kidding me?” Tony said. “Our kids? They’ll be the future. We’ll raise pure geniuses, Pep. An unstoppable army of kids.” 

 

“This dad power is really getting to your head.” 

 

“Wait until I actually have a baby in my hands,” he said, watching Peter carefully interact with the kid again. Natasha shot a knowingly glance to Tony and Pepper over her shoulder. 

 

The Avengers Family just never seemed to stop growing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi sorry op has been really sad lately and only uploading plotless fluff and i'm not even mad about it,,, hope it makes someone slightly less depressed
> 
> also this one is uber hard to update bc of the no plot thing and also idek y anyone still reads this bc again,,, barely any plot,,, aside from peter parker being happy and getting spoiled by his team members bc he's a sad bean
> 
> is op,,,, self projecting,,,,, 
> 
> oops. hope y'all liked i guess. 
> 
> (p.s. i miss disney and they're getting a spiderman ride in california but disneyworld is closer and they wont get oneeeeeeee im mad)

**Author's Note:**

> this is entirely self indulgent, im so sorry, this is prob gonna have absolutely no plot, and i have no reason for writing this other than the fact that i wanted peter parker to have a family vacation with his loved ones


End file.
